when the games finish
by hungergamespeetaandkatniss
Summary: based after mockingjay. peeta and katniss are together and the terrifying hiijacking episodes are over for good. but the sweat drenched nightmares are only just beggining. will they live happily,or will the dead president snow win his games after all?
1. Chapter 1: us

**okay, so this is my first fanfic. and If you are reading this pretty please reviwew it makes my day. :) sorry if there's any mistakes in here, feel free to tell me and if you have ay ideas on how to make it better please review or pm me, thanksss :)**

I lay here in my new house, distant from reality. Still fighting those nightmares which haunt me every night. It has been a few hours since I finally admitted it to Peeta I loved him. I've never been able to do that to someone… open up completely.

The glint I seen in his eyes blue eyes after he processed my way of telling him I loved him was the same I seen every night in those caves, he truly loved me. Like Haymitch said I never deserved the boy with the bread. He saved me, and I hate myself for not telling him until now, but I could never tell him earlier. I don't know why... oh yeah, Gale. By best friend who loved me. My best friend who... killed my sister. Gale, my nothing. My eyelids grow heavy and I fear tears are about to spill, I miss everyone, my father, my mother, prim, cinna even madge. I miss hunting, singing, and my life. And I hate the capitol for this. I hate them; I hate them, I…

Sun burns at my eyelids and I feel a tightening around my waist, his steady hands find a way to mine. The corners of my mouth twitch into a smile as he pulls me into a tight embrace; he still loves me through everything. I hug him back and I hear him whisper in my ear; "I love you, forever" I pause for a second I love him, with everything and I hate that because I never want anyone to take him, and the odds have never been in either of our favours. Yet I find myself whisper back "I love you for ever and a day" his kisses me on the cheek and they heat up, he laughs and I quickly hid before he saw my entire face light up.

"The girl on fire, literally!" he said between fits of laughter.

I scowled at him. He wasn't convinced. He only pulled me closer to him. This made me giggle, ugh this is what he does to me I feel like I'm in school again. That reminds me!

"Peeta, we have to see the doctor today, he rang and said they found a way to draw the rest of that trackerjacker venom out of you!" I beamed; I would finally get my old Peeta back, completely.

"Okay, I'm glad the capitol is gone. You know you were the only reason I kept going, all those night's they, uh…Tortured me." His voice stuck on 'torture' and a new wave of guilt ran over me, I did that to him. I should have saved him in the arena, never left his side or saved him from the capitol. He sensed this, it's like he can read my mind, honestly.

"Katniss, it's not your fault..." he trailed off. But I silenced him with a kiss. "But, if it was, this definitely makes up for it!" he said winking, he chuckled, he brings out the best in everyone. He's my hope, my dandelion. I love him. I laughed back and finally pulled him out of bed.

We soon walked out the big, white front door, hand in hand to Dr Rewinther. He was the new doctor in district 12, in his early thirties with black hair slicked to his head, soft freckled skin and bright green eyes that reminded me a lot of Finnick's. "Hello!" he said brightly and gestured for Peeta to lie down on the table. He did. Then they fit a rather large and metal head piece on Peeta and he closed his eyes. I could see his emotions pouring out of his face, anxiousness, scared and worried so I gripped his hand and squeezed, he did the same back. Finally the machine hummed and his body shook. It was only a matter of 15 minutes and it was done. Yes! Done.

"Thank-you! It means a lot to us!" Peeta said gratefully, he always had a calming way with words, one of the many reasons I loved him. I finally chocked out a "good-bye" when Peeta collapsed.

I grabbed his shirt, but couldn't support the weight so instead I went down with him. I lay his head on my lap and loud beepers and buzzers went off around me, busy feet rushed to me and I could feel my cheeks soaking from the tears seeping out of my eyes, they were pouring and I could taste the salt.

Dr Rewinther took his pulse and began stabbing various needles into Peeta's felt so familiar. I cried and felt like a child, I wanted… needed to do something!

"What can I do? Please!" I almost yelled between vigorous sobs. I could feel him slipping away from me but he couldn't! Not my Peeta! Not the boy with the bread! No, he was a fighter.

Before the doctor could respond to my plea's Peeta's eyes flickered open, showing those small bright pools of blue, no longer cloudy from the capitol, but clear and so beautiful. "Katniss" he whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back immediately.

"I don't want to kill you this time" he said smiling, I laughed and realised I was still crying. But out of happiness now. I hugged him tight and never wanted to let go, then I remembered where we were and quickly parted and sat up embarrassed. But to my surprise everyone was in awe. They stared, but not at _me_ nor at _Peeta_, at _us_.


	2. Chapter 2: this cant be happening

**well, this is another one. please review, love ya xoxox**

Peeta was told to stay the night but of course refused, I also blamed myself for this also, as since the rebellion and games finished he has never left my side. I tried everything to convince him to stay but here me are sitting on my victors village couch, hugging and drinking hot chocolate. Peeta dipped bread into it and I guzzled it, we both loved it. Another thing from the hunger games, ugh. I felt drowsy but I didn't want to give into the nightmares, just yet. So instead I spoke, "Peeta, how do you feel? " I do honestly want to know and I feel bad for not asking earlier so I blurted it out. He turned his head towards me, his face placid.

"I feel…great actually thanks." That wasn't very convincing. I catch a glimpse of something sparkling at the top of his head just over his eyebrow, what is that? I go to reach it and suddenly snap out of my haze. It's sweat. Of course. Wait, what? It's the middle of winter? Oh no.

"Peeta, you're sweating?" I rushed.

"I'm hot." He sounded agitated.

"It's the middle of winter, though. Are you sick?" could this be a side-effect? I knew he should have stayed.

"Katniss, I'm not sick. And by the way I'm not turning back to one of the capitols mutant's either. So stop worrying." He still sounded annoyed. How naïve of me to think that! How dare I blurt it out? He's right though I need to stop worrying he's still my Peeta. But the question still lingers, "what is wrong then? Why are you annoyed and sweating?" My voice trembles, I'm not sure why but I'm scared.

He sighs. "Well firstly I have a headache, and secondly the heaters on." Yep, he's still annoyed. Wow, I can feel my cheeks start burning I can't believe h's sweating from the heater I should of guessed. I let out a laugh and his head snaps up at me. Oops. "Peeta, I, I…uh, I didn't-"he cuts me short.

"Didn't what? Didn't mean too? You seem to do that a lot Katniss!" wow. He really is annoyed now, I shouldn't have laughed, but he's not the only one hurting from the capitol. Ugh I can't believe him sometimes. He notices my reaction and gets up he walks to the door, opens it and trudges into the snow.

I can't believe myself; did I actually just get angry? I should be here for him, not arguing against him. He was hijacked and loved me and I was cruel to him. I am a terrible person and sometimes I hate myself more than then the capitol, more than snow. "Peeta!" I scream "wait!" I run to the door and he has stopped in his tracks, back towards me. I wish he didn't he makes me feel even more guilty, "I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at me, at what I said. I was laughing at the heater!" Is what I finally managed to get out, damn. I was laughing at the heater? Really? Well at least it's the truth. He starts convulsing and drops to his knees. "PEETA!" I scream tears rolling down my chin and dripping on my shoulders. "NO!" I grab the phone and dial the doctor, everything comes out in a rush but he manages to pick up a few details so now I wait. Peeta is shivering and his eyes are rolling back and forth in his sockets, this cannot be happening. "It's my fault, I'm so sorry Peeta!" I get out between loud sobs; I've stopped trying to hide my tears now. "It's because I love you!" I'm crying even harder now and I find his hand, I hold on to it and squeeze. "Peeta, hold on they're coming, please stay with me, don't go, I'm sorry, stay with me!" a slight noise escapes his lips.

"Always" he manages to get out. Then he blacks out and his body stops moving my tears drip onto him as I scream and shake him, there is no response. Where are the doctors?

A car pulls up beside me and I can hear people yelling orders, he pushes me away from Peeta and begins resuscitating him, his chest moves up and down but there's no sign of life. I feel a tight grip around my arms and move defensively to reflect it but, it tightens and pulls my up, "C'mon sweetheart" Haymitch says groggily "let's go" I don't want to leave but I'm not much good staying so I get up and burst into a whole other round of tears, when I find my bed Haymitch leaves muttering something under his breath but I didn't catch it before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: just a dream

I fell asleep? I'm so fricken selfish! I need to find Peeta I roll over and I hear a beep, my veins go cold and I lose consciousness. _"Peeta! Peeta!" I'm yelling but his back towards me, "Peeta!" he can't hear me. Then were in the arena, rue is in a tree above me whispering something, and Cato has my bow and arrow, I start running but I can't gain speed then I hear cinna's voice over the loud speaker. "Let the 77th hunger games begin!" and I can hear Snow's evil, chilling laugh. The scent of roses and blood comes over me and all of a sudden green convulsing bites are over me oozing with pus, I feel dizzy but there is no pain. Then I can see Haymitch, but he's young and he throws a knife over the edge of the arena, then I can see it rebound as it comes to me I can't move! Then it lodges in my head and I see Finnick, swimming towards me. Swimming? Now I'm in water salt water, he's just about to reach me when a lizard pulls and drags him away, I hear the same familiar screaming he made the day he died, and I can hear myself although I'm not speaking saying "Nightlock! Nightlock! Nightlock!" then he's gone. I see prim! "PRIM!" I yell and she looks at me smiling, I run to her then I see a figure behind her. "PRIM! RUN! TURN AROUND! RUN!" she only smiles harder. Then relief sets over me and I stop in my tracks it's only Gale. Wait… gale! "PRIM RUN!" but it's too late the bomb Gale holds in his hand goes off and there's a ringing in my ear, then a burst of light and now everything is white. "PRIM?" I'm crying now, harder than I ever had. Then I hear my father's voice "Find yourself Katniss, and you will never starve" and I drop to my knees shaking and everything goes black. _

I wake in a hospital. It's too familiar. I'M IN THE CAPITOL! Oh no, I need to get out! Wait, it doesn't matter Peeta's dead and we've already won the rebellion, I have no reason anymore. I'll die here for sure, I know it. They'll torture me like they did Peeta. I will finally die.

Then I see Dr Rewinther walk by. Why is he here? "Where am I?" I choke out.

"You're in district 12, at the hospital?" he seemed a little confused.

"Where's Peeta!" I yell at him. I'm sure the answer is he's dead. I'm sure of it. I start crying.

"He's fine, you can see him soon." YES.

"So he's not dead?" I beamed, I can't believe this, for once the odds are in my favour all of them!

"Why would he be dead? You're the one that didn't leave the hospital yesterday. You passed out after we knocked him out and you hit your head on the way down and we were forced to put you into an induced coma, you're lucky to have woken up so early in the process!" he sounded almost…happy? Wait what did he just say? I never left? It was all a figment of my imagination? Whoa.

"So it was all... a…uh-" I stammered. That was all I managed to get out.

"Dream? Yes. How do you feel now though Katniss?" he asked politely. It was a relief at least mine and Peeta's fight wasn't exactly 'real' I still hate myself for treating him like that, real or not though.

I was about to answer when Peeta came bounding into the room, he ran over to my side and hugged me tight then slowly kissed me on the mouth. He let go of me but our hands stayed glued together, I liked it that way, he kept me strong. His hands were bigger than mine, but he stabilised my shaking arms. He smiled at me and his clear blue eyes twinkled in the light, his blonde hair messy just the way I loved it and his soft expression that made him kind when he smiled made me fall in love all over again. I must have been staring because he laughed and I felt myself blushing, but he kissed my cheek and said "I love you"

"I love you t-" I couldn't finish before a very awkward gale strode in the room.

"Uh, hi Katniss…" he said, obviously uncomfortable. And so he should be he killed my sister. "How are you?"

I scowled at him, and Peeta lost his friendly smile and I felt him tense up. "fine." I said through gritted teeth. I was though, I actually felt good. But he ruined that.

"I'm sorry Peeta" I'm shocked and Peeta stood up, what could he mean? Then he strode over to me, leant down and his lips were only centimetres away from mine, he opened his mouth as if to say something but I kept my eyes locked on him ready to read his every move. Then he jolted up and Peeta had the back of his shirt, gale was bigger but Peeta was very strong.

"Whoa! Get off me!" he yelled at Peeta, "I wasn't going to try anything!" Peeta was furious!

"What on earth where you going TO do then?" he yelled "and why did you say sorry?"

Gale began speaking calmly now, fixing up his shirt from Peeta's firm grip "I was saying sorry because I'm partly the reason you were here today, I should have saved you from the capitol!" well that was unexpected.

"Oh… thanks" Peeta said embarrassed.

He stared at Peeta unconvinced Peeta believed him. "I have a girlfriend, Bryetta. I wasn't trying anything so everyone calm down." Peeta raised his eyebrows at this and satisfaction washed over his face, I laughed to myself. He knew he had me why was he so happy about this? I guess it means he has no competition anymore, not that he ever did.

I'm shocked he has a girlfriend? I don't know why I'm angry I guess it's because he didn't tell me, but why should he I haven't been the one to talk to him and he still won't forgive himself. Oh well, I love Peeta.

"Well, I have to go. Bye Catni- … sorry Katniss. Peeta." Peeta nods and I breathe a goodbye and he walks out. No one had expected him to come; I guess someone contacted him, maybe he thought I wouldn't make it? AND he has a girlfriend! I'm happy that's one thing I don't have to think about because he doesn't love me anymore. I smile at Peeta sheepishly who's still recovering from the situation abut still he manages a smile back. "I love you" I say confidently.


	4. Chapter 4: snow

**sorry there's onlyy one swear word in this, haha but I put a little * just incase, okay now read on! then review, hehe ;)**

"OPEN THE F*CKING DOOR!" booming from outside I jump and immediately pull the bow lodged under my bed, Peeta sits up with a jolt too and grabs the knife he hides secretly in the draws. You can't be too careful with victors. He looks at me and I nod, we creep down stairs and the banging continues. Peeta heads out the back door and I cover him bow raised. We each head around the side of the house before a massive screech and thud, I drop my bow, I can't hear! This is all too familiar, I run to were Peeta is but we have the same thought in mind and meet each other half way, the banging is still going and there is another loud screech it pierces my ears and Peeta drops to the ground, I can't stand it any longer and I drop down with him. He finally pulls himself up, clutches the knife and half sprints round the house I'm glad they could preserve and fix his leg, the metal one was no use in these types of situations. Then I smelt it, blood and roses. This can't be he's dead. He's gone. But the mutt isn't. It stands before me half president… ex-president snow and half dog. It stands on its hind legs, and the top half is snow. He stinks and laughs as the blue blood pours from his mouth, I bend down and reach for my bow, I pull it to the ready and send an arrow flying, and I can't believe this! It misses inches from its skull. But I'm fast I immediately re-position myself and pull out another arrow and send it flying this one attaches itself to the mutt's leg and he howls in pain. This gives me just enough time to send another through its head and he collapses. I pull the small knife out of my pocket and lodge it into where I think its heart could be just to make sure. The body stops twitching and now lays there lifeless.

"Peeta?" I yell and race to the front just to catch a second mutt just like the first leap at him and I send an arrow through its heart. What is happening? Then Haymitch steps out as if to answer my question but before he begins to talk a third mutt shows up and bites his ear clean off. He doubles over in pain and screams, the mutt screeches ad I block my ears. I glance at Peeta doing the same thing but he doesn't notice me. He throws his own knife and by chance it hits the creature right between the eyes and it collapses to the ground. Peeta picks up haymitch's ear and we get him to the doctor just a block away. He doesn't cry but he is writhing with pain. Maybe they had venom in them? The doctor starts straight away and Peeta and I head back to the house, he found his knife but there was a fire going and the mutts were piled on top of one another and a small, skinny, tan figure stood over them.

"Johanna!" I was shocked by my own enthusiasm as I ran and nearly tackled her. I hugged her I can't believe she's here! she looked just as shocked as I am, I've never been an overly emotional person till the quarter quell but I didn't notice how much I missed her till now, she let out a faint smile then her face went hard again. Her and Peeta exchanged hugs and for a moment it was awkward. We were all glad and her appearance was unexpected. Still no time for soppy hello's. And what are thes- then she cut into my thoughts.

"Want to know what these are?" she raised a thin eyebrow.

"You read my mind" Peeta says flatly staring at the horrifying mutts burning. They had a foul stench.

"During the quarter quell" she explains slowly still staring at the beasts. We nod, to edge her on. "The capitol made these too well… kill us. But because we had the head game maker on our side he never used them. And they disappeared everybody just assumed they had been taken care of, but snow somehow knew we had Plutarch so he let them go, knowing they would find us. And they would attempt to kill us, but yes they failed." She said harshly trying not to make eye contact. But when she did it really emphasised the concept.

"Is there anymore?" Peeta said practically reading my mind.

"Not too sure to be honest, we'll keep a look out." Johanna replied.

"Uh, this might sound stupid but when it tore of haymitch's ear he was in agony. Do they have… venom?" I asked embarrassed but curious.

"No, just very blunt teeth causing writhing pain when anything has been severed. It would have been more slowly and ripped then a clean cut. I don't blame him it really woulda hurt." She said kicking the few sticks that had escaped back into the fire. Her hair had grown back and was shoulder length, and she wore boots. She was very brave and I envied her of that. I would break when I was faced with problems but she would conquer them without any help. And I always needed Peeta.


	5. Chapter 5: relief

We all went to visit Haymitch at the hospital. Is ear was re-attached and he seemed pretty drugged up. He smiled groggily at Johanna than at Peeta and I, and then Johanna spoke "Well sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you too it." And she walks out of the room just like I seen gale do. Why am I thinking about gale ugh?

I have this strange feeling I'm never going to see Johanna again. I should be used to this feeling by now but I just can't shake it. I see her walk out for the last time ever. I look up at Peeta and I am almost positive he's thinking it too. Haymitch falls back into a groggy slumber and Peeta grabs my hand.

"Ready?" he says warmly.

"Well I don't exactly want to watch him sleep." I say laughing, and he joins in. the afternoon just got brighter as we walk into our familiar kitchen, there's a letter in a golden envelope, with neat black writing scrawled on the front. _Peeta and Katniss Mellark_. Peeta smiles at the name and then smiles harder as he notices my agitation, although it does look kind of… Nat… natural. By face must soften because he is of course staring at it with confused eyes.

"I am still a girl" I remind him. "it's not like I don't think of these thing" it's kind of embarrassing that I said that, but he takes me for a cold hard rock, I guess I haven't been the same since prim died and I never really was a 'girl' after all.

"I think about it too…" he says but this subject is awkward so I quickly grab the letter from his hands putting on a smile I'm sure he can see right through and begin reading the letter:

_Dear Peeta and Katniss,_

_We are happy to inform you that ALL of the remaining mutations have been dealt with and you should no longer worry. Sorry about them unfortunately finding you and we wish you all the best in the future._

"That's it? There's no name?" Peeta says accordingly, I was thinking it too, but he's right there isn't.

"No" but I'm side tracked and still looking but there's nothing else, and then I see it. Peeta's eyes light up so he must have-

"President Paylor" I am relieved. And was still half expecting the famous lines '_may the odds be ever in your favour' _to be there but they're not. Peeta puts down the letter, we are both very relieved.

"Come hunting?" I offer it really calms me down, and it will help having Peeta there.

"How about you…hunt and I'll bring my sketch pad and draw?" seems reasonable; he never was the hunting type. So I just nod then smile. And to my surprise the smile is genuine. He smiles back,

"Ready?" he says again.

"As I'll ever be" I reply and we both walk out the door, one hand in each other's and the other on our objects, my bow and his book.

We find a nice tree and a bit of green (nowhere near mine and gales regular spot) and he sit and start drawing then I head off. This is the old Katniss's favourite type of day and with Peeta in sight I think it's the new Katniss's as well. After all we've been through it's still hard to except we're only nineteen. I guess I was only sixteen when my sister was reaped and I volunteered and only just eighteen when I led the rebellion to victory. But you know. Know I am back and sitting with him, I had no game. I didn't feel like… _killing_ anything today I guess.

"Want to see my drawing?" he says raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"sure," I lean over closely and rest my head against his chest, its awkward at first because were sitting up but he re positions himself and now we are sitting in the most comfortable position and the calm cool breeze blows against my warm cheeks and he holds me tight. I want to freeze this moment and dwell on it forever. I love him. Oh yeah, the drawing. I run my fingers over it smiling, a tinge of pain and loss runs through my chest but I recover quickly, its beautiful.

"I love it" I glance up at him, "I love you" then he smiles.

It WAS beautiful it was Peeta and I sitting on the grass, surrounded by primroses, there's a small figure in the tree, rue. And the sun is setting. And prim is there as well, leaning on the tee rue has perched in. everyone is smiling and me and Peeta are looking at each other. If only it was real. I sigh. He quickly catches my eye before I have time to look down, then hands me the painting.

"For you" he says earnestly.

"For us? We can hang it on the wall, it's just so beautiful." He happily obliges and stands up. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a steady and tight embrace. Gosh, I love him. I drop my bow and the old Katniss would never have done that. I really let my guard down, but he protects me. I relax a little. But not completely after the games it's nearly impossible even in Peeta's arms.

We walk home and relief washes over me I can let go, there is no more mutation, no more Gale to worry about and Johanna and Haymitch are alright. Phew.


	6. Chapter 6: my boy with the bread

**look, im really sorry this is short but Im pretty sure no one is reading this anyway D: so if you are please review, Im going to make this next chapter really looong. **

We finally get home and I ask Peeta something that's been tugging at the back of my mind;  
"you have ALL your memories back? Real or not real?"

He furrows his brow and contemplates this for a second before answering.  
"Yes, I suppose.." I smile at this, he mimics my actions and I am in complete bliss but my stomach growls, ruining the moment and he glances down laughing, his clear blue eyes sparkling with amusement. I finally completely and utterly have MY Peeta back, I love him more than myself, he is my hope.

"food?.." he chuckles, and he grabs my wrist and pulls me steadily to the kitchen, he pulls out some strawberry's, sugar bread and syrup and begins his concoction. I smile at him and he laughs, my cheeks glow red and he laughs harder, oh no? What did I do?

"You…have…food…stuck…to... Your nose!" he finally gets out between another break out of laughing. I'm embarrassed, yes. But I'm also glad that Snow couldn't take everything away from us.

He holds his hand out and wipes of the bread from my face and I get lost in his sparkling pools of blue eyes and his face turns the slightest bit serious before he smiles and crushes his lips on mine, they start to tingle and I feel electricity running through my body, he wraps his hand around my waist and a warm sensation over comes me. I want more, just like the caves. Just like the beach. Just like now. He slips his tongue into my mouth and I do the same, we break apart for air and he smiles,

"I love you" he breathes the words as if they come naturally.

"I love you more" and I didn't have to force them. These words flowed easily out of my mouth as if I were breathing them too. This is the most certain I've been in all my life, and he gives me that, my hope, my dandelion, my boy with the bread.


End file.
